


I'd Miss You In My Bed

by dicaculus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlock Isabelle Lightwood, talk of arranged marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: When Isabelle suddenly breaks up with Clary, she's immediately suspicious.~“Something isn’t right. Jace happens, then days later Isabelle breaks up with me. It too convenient,” She wipes her tears, sits up on the bed and looks at her parabatai“Something happened and we’re going to find out,” she sighs “I also have a wedding to stop”
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	I'd Miss You In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> There's a severe lack of warlock Isabelle and I won't stand for it!!

Clary wakes up to an empty bed, her girlfriend’s side cold. Immediately she knows something is wrong. Isabelle always slept in, unlike Clary, who was used to being up early. She uses the bathroom, runs a brush through her curly hair and gets dressed to search for the warlock. It doesn’t take long to find her, she’s downstairs in her living room sitting on her velvet green couch, her back to Clary. She slips down the stairs not wanting to disturb her if she’s working, but instead she finds her staring into the fireplace, her body stiff and lips pressed together with some papers in her hand.

“Iz?”

The warlock jumps, startled by Clary’s voice, “Oh Clary, you scared me. I didn’t hear you get up” She stands up, shoving the papers in the pocket of her robe and walks over to Clary to give her a quick kiss on her cheek. “Shall we have some breakfast?” 

Clary watches with a raised eyebrow as her girlfriend flies to the dining room. Something is off about the warlock this morning. She’s fidgety, her smile is tight, not reaching her eyes. Isabelle flicks her wrist, and the table is covered in a spread of fruits, croissants, jams, crepes and two cups of steaming coffee. The pair sit and eat mostly in silence, or Clary eats while Isabelle sips at her coffee with her fist clenched on the wooden table. 

“So,” Clary says, breaking the odd silence between them “I was thinking about telling Magnus about us today”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she replies coldly, not looking up from the table

“Why not? Magnus is my parabatai,”

“Clary!” Isabelle interrupts, she takes a deep breath before continuing, “I can’t..we can’t do this anymore”

Clary drops the croissant in her hand. It lands on the edge of her plate, making it rattle “What”

Isabelle stands up and walks to the window behind her chair. She stares out the window, her fists clenched at her sides as she speaks “I don’t love you anymore” she says.

Clary’s heart shatters at those four words “You’re lying!,”

“I don’t, in fact, I never did,” she keeps her back turned “You were an experiment, a way to amuse myself. A bet I made with another downworlder to see if I could make the institute head’s daughter fall for me”

“Why are you saying these things?” Clary asks through tears

Last night was beautiful. The pair had gone to Orchid for dinner, a French restaurant where it was notoriously difficult to get a reservation. They ate their food, holding hands and flirting the entire meal, drank wine until they were tipsy and danced on the terrace surrounded by other couples. They’d portalled back late into the night, smiling, cheeks flushed from the wine. Isabelle spread Clary out on her sheets, whispering soft praises and “I love you’s” into her skin as she made love to her with the moonlight shining through her windows. 

So the Isabelle standing in front of her now is quite the shock, Clary pushes her chair back making a loud scraping sound on the wooden floors. 

“Iz,” she whispers, her hand trembles as she touches the warlock’s bicep. In a flash Isabelle turns around, pushing Clary’s hand away. Her face is flushed, her whole body tense with a look on her face that Clary can only describe as predatory. Isabelle walks towards her, forcing Clary to take a step back. Her girlfriend had always been taller than her, but right now the height difference is obvious. She’s deliberately standing straight with her chin held high and chest puffed out. Her warlock mark, her eyes are unglamoured. They look like reptilians, her usually warm dark brown eyes are now yellow with a sliver of a black pupil, and for the first time, Clary feels nervous around her.

“Leave Clary, you’re not welcome here anymore,” her voice is cold and lacks emotion

Clary nods and picks up her gear and grabs her coat, as tears roll down her cheeks, but she watches Isabelle the entire time. Her body is stiff, her arms crossed, and the entire time she never looks at Clary, just stares out the window. Something is wrong with her warlock, this isn’t the Isabelle she loves.

Clary leaves Isabelle’s place, she doesn’t remember the walk, but she makes it to the institute without incident. Thankfully, no one stops her on her way through the hallways, so she makes it to her room before she sobs. Loud, choked sobs making her body tremble before her legs give out and she slides down the wall. It’s not long before her door swings open and her parabatai finds her.

“Oh biscuit”

Magnus closes and locks the door behind himself. He pulls Clary to her feet and forces her onto her bed. He sits beside her and lets her cry in his lap while he gently pets her hair, whispering soothing words to her. 

“What happened, Clary?” he finally asks when her sobs subside  
“I-I don’t know,” she sniffs

She tells Magnus everything. Her relationship with Isabelle, her mother wanting her to marry Jace, the wonderful night they’d had before and then the odd behaviour to the cruel things Isabelle had said to her.

“I’ll kill her!” 

“No, you won’t,” she swats his Magnus’s knee “Something isn’t right. Jace happens, then days later Isabelle breaks up with me. It's too convenient,” She wipes her tears, sits up on the bed and looks at her parabatai “Something happened and we’re going to find out,” she sighs “I also have a wedding to stop”  
~

“You’re an idiot”  
Isabelle groans into her pillow at the sound of her brother’s voice “Remind me again why I have you keyed into my wards” 

“For moments like this when you’re being an idiot, now tell me what happened,” The mattress dips as Alec sits on the bed by her feet. 

Isabelle looks at her brother and sighs. She tells him about Clary, how they’d kept their relationship secret, thinking it would be better for both of them. They’d been seeing each other for a few months, always at night when Clary could sneak out. Things were going well until one day Clary showed up one night. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with tears. Isabelle had rushed her into the house, pulling her to the couch to comfort her and find out what was wrong. But Clary hadn’t wanted to talk about it. So they carried on their night as they’d originally planned. Dinner cooked by Clary and a movie that ended up as background noise the second Clary had climbed into her lap. It was late when they went to bed, Isabelle curled around Clary.

“My mom wants me to marry,” she whispered in the dark

Of all the things Isabelle had imaged an arranged marriage was the last thing she thought of “Do you know who?”

Clary shifts so she can turn to face her girlfriend “Jace Herondale,” she wipes a tear from her cheek “Apparently, my mom and his grandmother talked and think we’d be a good match they want us to run the institute together”

Isabelle takes a shallow breath “Are you going to marry him?”

Clary leans forward and kisses her before speaking “I don’t want to, I refused in my mother’s office this morning but she’s persistent”  
Isabelle swallows “You better not, I’d miss you in my bed”

“You won’t have to, I won’t marry him”  
~  
It should have been as simple as that, Clary refusing to marry the man, but it wasn’t. Clary would refuse every time her mother would bring up the marriage, but her mother would persist. One day in particular Jocelyn had brought dresses for her to try on, Jocelyn had cooed while showing her every dress.

_“You’ll be such a beautiful bride”_  
” _“Jace won't be able to take him off you”_

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes “I’m not marrying him!” 

“He’s a good man, from a good family I don’t see what the problem is”

Clary groaned “The problem is I don’t love him and I never will!” 

Frustrated, Clary confessed about her relationship with Isabelle, how she loved the warlock and didn’t want anyone else. Jocelyn had been furious. Whether she was more furious about Isabelle being a warlock or that her daughter didn’t want to marry Jace, she still didn’t know. After their fight Clary had run to Isabelle’s, relaying the fight to the warlock as she paced in front of the fireplace.

“She started talking nonsense, saying terrible things about you and things you’d done in the past,”  
“Maybe you should’ve listened to her,” 

The warlock interrupts Clary when she protests, “Clary, I’ve lived for centuries. I’m part-demon, I’ve done terrible things, committed crimes, done things I’m ashamed of” 

Clary stops pacing “I don’t care what you’ve done in your past” She walks the few steps to stand in front of Isabelle and pulls the warlock to her feet. She kisses Isabelle then cups her face “You’re my Isabelle, my compassionate, loyal and brave warlock. And maybe you haven’t always been a perfect warlock, but no one’s perfect. My father is Valentine Iz!” She wipes the tears from Isabelle’s cheek “My mother was given a slap on the wrist for her involvement with my father, she was made head of the institute as a “punishment” because of her connections, she has no room to talk about committing crimes”. 

But then the letter came. The letter had shown up the morning after their date to Orchid, Inside was a letter written by Imogen Herondale and Jocelyn Fairchild themselves, in the letter they described how they’d become aware of her and Clary’s “dalliances” as they’d put it and it would be in her best interest to stop. And if Isabelle didn’t stop seeing Clary, they threatened to bring forth charges against her where she was a suspect in a Shadowhunters death.  
~  
“You’re just going to let those Shadowhunters ruin everything,” he scoffs

“Alec, it’s not that simple. I could lose everything, _Clary_ could lose everything, marrying Jace is probably the best thing for her,” 

Alec leans over and rips the blanket from Isabelle’s head “You don’t actually believe that do you? She’ll be lonely all her life, resenting this shadowhunter and wishing someone would’ve stopped it”  
Isabelle sits up “You staked your last boyfriend, I don’t think you’re in any position to give advice”

“Vladimir is a sore subject, you promised to never bring him up,” Alec grumbles.

Isabelle rolls her eyes

“She doesn’t want to marry the man and if Imogen had any evidence, the clave would have arrested you by now. Besides, you didn’t kill him. Our former High Warlock sent you to the institute with a poorly made potion. You were never at fault”

Isabelle shifts and leans against her brother’s shoulder “I miss her, everything reminds me of her. My sheets still smell like her perfume, her favourite tea is on my counter, I even cried this morning when I found one of her hairs in the bathroom,” she sighs and wipes the tears from her cheek “Am I making a mistake?”

“I think Clary made you the happiest I’ve ever seen you and letting that slip away would be a mistake”

Isabelle nods and takes a deep breath throwing the blankets off so she can stand up “Help me find something to wear Alec, I have a wedding to crash,”  
~  
“You look beautiful, Clarissa”

Clary looks at herself. Her dress is an off-the-shoulder champagne ball gown with gold lace appliques. Her long red hair is done on a large side braid, with small flowers running through it. Her makeup is light, but her face still feels heavy.

“Thanks, mom,” she says with a tight smile

“You’re making your family so proud” 

Pride, the family name and honour that’s all Clary heard about the past week while they planned the wedding. But Clary didn’t care about that. None of this was what she wanted. She didn’t want to marry a man she barely knew; she didn’t want to marry a _man_ at all. But if it wasn’t Jace, she knew her mother would find some other male shadowhunter. And Jace wasn’t all bad. He was handsome, funny, respectful and from what she knew about him a good shadowhunter. But Clary didn’t want a good shadowhunter, she wanted Isabelle, her good warlock. 

“It’s time,” says a voice from outside the door

“Are you ready?” asks Jocelyn

Clary wants to tear off her uncomfortable dress and put on her regular clothing. She wants to wipe the heavy makeup from her face and rip her hair out of the braid. She wants to run out of the institute, find Isabelle, and demand to know what’s going on with her. But she can’t, she has to go through with this; she has no choice.  
Magnus and Clary had tried to investigate, but it seemed at every turn someone was trying to stop them, which only raised their suspicions. Whenever she’d leave her room at night, or even when she’d walk around during the day, it’s like eyes were watching her every move.

So she nods and follows her mom to the great hall where the ceremony is taking place. Two Shadowhunters open the doors for Clary and Jocelyn as they approach the hall entrance. The hall is large. Chairs filled with Shadowhunters and clave members all formally dressed fill the room. A gold runner covers the aisle and is covered in flower petals leading to the platform where she can see Jace standing along with a silent brother. Jocelyn links arms with her daughter and together they walk down the aisle, with every step Clary takes she feels nauseous and everything in her is telling her to stop and run but she lets herself be led up the aisle. Jocelyn unlinks their arms when they reach the platform and sits down beside Imogen while Jace helps her up the few steps.

To Clary, the beginning of the ceremony is a blur, too busy trying to breathe and not vomit all over Jace’s shoes to notice anything else. 

“It is time for Jace Herondale and Clarissa Fairchild to mark each other with the wedded union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart a union is born,” the silent brother announces.  
Jace takes the stele first, he holds Clary’s hand and goes to draw the first rune when suddenly everyone’s attention is drawn to the sound of the hall doors slamming open. In the doorway stands Isabelle, her ink-black hair pulled into a high ponytail and dressed in a pinstripe suit. She walks halfway up the aisle, standing straight, her chin held high. Clary’s breath catches in her throat and she stares at the warlock, unable to break her gaze.

“What’s that warlock doing here,” sneers Imogen

Jocelyn stands from her seat and marches up the aisle, “Isabelle leave this wedding now”

“Jocelyn, this is between me and your daughter, I’ll leave if she asks me too”

“Clary?” 

Clary tears her gaze from Isabelle and turns to face Jace “Are you okay?” he asks

She shakes her head “Jace, I can’t do this,” she watches as his face falls “I know it’s what our families want but..”

“You don’t have to explain,” He squeezes her hand and smiles at her “you deserve to be happy,”  
Clary nods and squeezes his hand back. She lets go of Jace’s hand and steps away from the shadowhunter, she already hears murmurs from the audience but tries to ignore it. She takes a deep breath and stands at the edge of the platform, and tries to summon the courage for what she’s about to do. She hurries down the steps and starts down the aisle, hiking up the front of her dress so she doesn’t trip. 

Jocelyn’s eyes widen as she watches her daughter come down the aisle. She marches towards Clary, her fists clenched at her sides “Clarissa, what are you..?”

“Enough” Clary snaps 

Clary grabs Isabelle by the lapels of her blazer, pulling her down and kisses her. There are gasps and probably outcry from clave members. But Clary doesn’t pay attention, the only thing she can focus on is the feeling of Isabelle’s soft lips on hers, her warm hands touching her skin and Isabelle’s spicy perfume surrounding her.

“You came” Clary gasps when she pulls back 

Isabelle nods and tucks a strand of red hair behind Clary’s ear “I did, I couldn’t let you do it. Those things I said before I- I didn’t…”

Clary kisses her again “I know. You can tell me everything later, but can we get out of here first?”

Isabelle smiles at Clary “Yeah let’s go home”

Isabelle grabs Clary’s hand and the two women bolt from the great hall, ignoring the shouts of Jocelyn and other Shadowhunters behind them. They scurry through the long hallways and finally find the entrance, Isabelle rips the doors open with her magic and pulls Clary down the stone steps and portals them into her living room.

“You know,” Isabelle says as she takes off her blazer and throws it over the couch, “Your mother was right about one thing, you _do_ make a beautiful bride. You look beautiful in that dress Clary,” She walks over to Clary and kisses her “I couldn’t take my eyes off you”

Clary scoffs “This dress is a monstrosity,” She turns around her back facing the warlock “Now help me out this dress so we can talk”

Once Clary is out of her dress, the women sit on the couch and talk. Both women know there will be consequences for their actions, Isabelle knowing that Shadowhunters don’t give up easily. But in this moment with Clary in her arms, her warm body pressed against hers none of that matters.


End file.
